


Meeting the Family

by Ravxnclaw



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, nervous boys, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravxnclaw/pseuds/Ravxnclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark take a break from their work in order to meet each other's families</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from LissaWho5 on my other story Cold Feet, asking me to write about these cute boys meeting each other's families for the first time and it kind of got away from me, I hope that it's alright!

**Jack:**  
 _"Are you almost here? I'm about to get tired of waiting around and find someone else to go home with."_  
Mark shoved his phone into his pocket, picking his way through the crowd of people. His heart was in his throat as he forced his way through, earning himself quite a few dirty looks but it was worth it. His boyfriend was waiting for him somewhere close, finally after months of text messages, phone calls and skype meetings, Jack was going to be within his touch, was going to be there with him.  
"Mark?"  
His high pitched voice brought Mark's head whipping around in its direction, the person he'd been looking for standing right there and he felt stuck. His feet didn't feel capable of moving anymore as he watched him, Jack's arm wrapping around himself as he swayed back and forth, eyes scanning the crowd in front of him from behind the glasses Mark had only seen on a few chance occasions. His heart felt like it was melting in his chest and he smiled to himself, watching as Jack nervously readjusted the familiar black and white beanie on his head, a couple stray strands of green hair poking out at odd angles.  
He forced himself forward, his body moving of its own accord and he wished that he'd prepared something to say on the long drive over, and somehow he felt like he was going to cry and explode at the same time. Jack chewed on the inside of his thumb as he checked his phone once more, barely noticing Mark before a huge grin spread across his face. He started to say something but stopped, Mark feeling like he needed Jack more than he needed air.  
Mark held Jack's face in his hands, pressing a rough kiss to his mouth before he had enough time to get his words out. His chest felt like there was fireworks going off inside of him as he felt Jack's thin hands rest against his arms. He felt calmer than he had in weeks ever since they'd first discussed the topic of Jack coming to America, as if his presence in the packed airport was enough to make everything calm again.  
"Hello again." Jack laughed, but Mark didn't have the words to respond. He just held Jack's face in his hands, taking in all of the little details that the cameras missed when they were Skyping or in his videos, remarking how similar he looked and somehow different. He was a little colder than Mark had remembered, his cool fingers pressing into Mark's arms. He was sure that they looked like a cliche couple standing in the middle of an airport terminal, kissing as if it's the first time, but Mark didn't care, he had Jack back with him.  
"I love you." Mark kissed Jack again, lighter this time and felt the other man smile against his lips.  
"I love ya too, but I wanna get outta here." Jack grabbed his bags, his face flushed red and Mark couldn't help but stare at him. "I'm already nervous enough about meetin' your family, I don't wanna spend the rest of my trip standin here."  
"You're not the only one who flew here, you know." Mark felt Jack's hand hold his own as he tugged the Irishman out of the terminal, wanting every second alone that he could gather.  
"It's yer family, at least you're not going to be sleeping in a house of strangers. What if they murder me in my sleep?"  
"Are you implying that I come from a family of murderers?"  
"I'm startin' to think that's why you invited me here, just to murder me."  
"You caught me." Mark felt Jack's head rest against his shoulder, knowing that it was an awkward angle but appreciating the attempt at physical contact. He'd been alone for so long, only able to see Jack on various types of screens and was aching to finally have the ability to touch Jack.  
He'd never thought of himself as an overly affectionate person, but learned early on that Jack was. He quickly grew used to the small hands grabbing at his arms and holding him around his waist, such a drastic change to the lonely life he'd been leading for months since Jack's last visit. Even as he drove he felt fingers running over his, his heart warming at the idea of finally not feeling lonely.  
His mom's house loomed in front of him as the car fell silent, Jack's fingers stilling from their dance on his hand. Mark looked over, watching as his breaths grew more rapid and shallow, his eyes flicking from object to object and never making contact. He knew the anxiety well and wished that he could do something to quell it, knowing that the only way to feel better would be to get over it.  
"Ready?" Mark asked gently, squeezing Jack's hand in his own. He saw a small nod and felt bad, wishing that he had some way of letting him decompress from travelling so far before being introduced to new people, but wanted him to fight through his fear.  
The doors slamming felt a little too loud to Mark, but maybe it was due to the immense and unusual silence that had fallen between the two of them. Jack wiped his hands down his coat as he stood next to Mark, his fingers twitching nervously. He wanted to comfort Jack, to make him realize that he wasn't going to make a terrible impression, but couldn't find the words to make a convincing argument.  
"You got here late, I was worried you weren't going to show up." His mom's voice was so warm and Mark wrapped her into a hug, his nervousness gnawing at his insides but he ignored it. He didn't feel Jack beside him and pondered on what he could possibly say to his mom to make her understand, if she was going to accept him or kick him out. He didn't expect her to be hateful, she was his mom after all, but what if she didn't approve of Jack?  
"So, who's your friend?" She asked, peeking over Mark's shoulder and his stomach fell. He knew what happened when Jack got too nervous, and worried that he was about to spout of dick jokes instead of acting like a normal human being. He was jittery as he stretched out a hand, Mark's mouth running dry as he saw his mom examining Jack in his black hoodie and jeans as if she already knew who he was.  
"I'm Jack." His voice was softer than usual and he kept staring at Mark as if he hadn't expected to be asked to talk. Mark shrugged quickly, watching his mom's eyes move between himself and his boyfriend, wondering if he should just tell her.  
"You said you wanted me to meet someone special, Mark?" She looked up at him expectantly and he felt like his brain had turned into a liquid mush in his head, unable of coherent thought. His eyes watched Jack squirm under him and he clenched his hands, baring himself for the first time he told someone.  
"Jack is special." He sounded like he was in pain and fought to get the words out, fearing every second that she was going to rebuff him. "We're...together."  
"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Jack. The guest room is upstairs on the right, Mark you know where everything is. It's getting late, you boys should get some rest."  
Without another word she walked out of the room, leaving Mark staring at Jack as he tried to take in everything else. Grabbing Jack's hand he drew him in, watching as the blood drained from his face. He watched him tug out of his grasp, his bag weighing down his shoulder but his silence told Mark that he didn't want help. Jack walked up the stairs and Mark was tempted not to follow, his heart racing from the out of character quiet that Jack had taken on since they'd entered the car. His mind was racing as he slowly entered the guest room, amazed to see Jack curled into the middle of the bed scrolling through his phone.  
He looked like he was pretending that Mark didn't exist, refusing to acknowledge him as Mark walked around the room, setting his bag on the dresser and kicking his shoes under the desk. He tried to make eye contact with Jack, sitting down on the side of the bed but the heavy silence continued.  
"Jack?" Mark placed his hand lightly on Jack's leg, already missing the constant touches that he had gotten so accustomed to on the long drive.  
"Yeh?" His voice was harsh and Mark's chest tightened, Jack's eyes staying glued to his phone. He scrolled through something, comments or messages, all of his attention drawn to the screen instead of the very anxious Mark sitting in front of him.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothin'."  
"Jack-"  
"You didn't tell them who I was?" He shot upright, almost throwing his phone into the wall in the process. Mark floundered for words, his brain whizzing, struggling to find something to say, but Jack's sharp glare left him speechless. He removed his hand as Jack leaned forward, his mouth pressed tight in an angry line that Mark had never seen before.  
"I didn't know how to tell them."  
"Are ya embarrassed o' me?" He raised his brow as if it was a threat, making Mark want to cower back into himself. If the situation had been less tense he would have laughed about the way that Jack's accent got thicker when he was angry. "Ya embarrassed that I'mma guy?"  
"I just wasn't, you know, out to my family, I figured if they saw how cute you are they couldn't say anything." Mark watched as his risky compliment began to work, Jack's glare lessening and he slumped down, no longer sitting ramrod straight.   
Jack leaned forward, his face resting on Mark's shoulder and he took a deep breath. Mark finally felt like he'd calmed down enough and wrapped his arms around Jack, glad to feel his thin arms return the favor.  
"You embarrassed?" Jack's voice was so small and weak that Mark couldn't stifle his laugh. Jack had always been such a ball of energy, always so loud and boisterous, and to see him so calm almost felt wrong. Mark let Jack lean on him, his head resting on Mark's shoulder and his phone resting on one of the pillows.  
"Not even a little."  
Jack stayed quiet for the rest of the evening, his eyes glued to his phone though his face was softened, less angry. He didn't even say anything as he changed into his pajamas and slid under the covers, Mark's worry only growing with each passing moment of silence. He caught Jack's gaze and saw the hint of a smile, his stomach squirming at the thought of finally getting to sleep next to him after so many nights with his laptop taking up the other side of his bed.  
After hours of silence it was finally broken when Mark heard a happy little sigh, looking down to see Jack's eyes closed and his head resting against the pillow. He looked so peaceful, his hand resting on Mark's chest and his hair messier than he'd seen it in a while. He felt inexplicably complete, laying there with Jack's fingers pressing into his skin and head resting on his arm, his cold toes pressing into Mark's leg. He smiled to himself and pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead, already rejecting the thought that he was once more going to have to live without it in just a few weeks.  
"Stop starin' at me so I can sleep."  
"It's just so weird to see you asleep, and not screaming."  
"Seems you forgot about time difference ya ass, I've usually been asleep for hours."  
Mark watched the sleepy smile fade in the dim light of the lamp as Jack fell asleep, a tiny puddle of drool already forming by his mouth. Mark couldn't help but watch him, somehow falling deeper in love with the way that even in his sleep Jack still found a way to curl into him and maintain as much physical contact as possible. His leg crossed over Mark's and he wished that he could take a picture, maybe even post it online, like a normal couple could do. He couldn't though, he knew that it wasn't time to let the entire internet know about them, wanting the relationship to stay just between the two of them.  
Despite not being able to flaunt how cute it was to finally be able to cuddle a sleepy Jack, Mark liked the idea of no one outside of their families knowing about their relationship. It made Jack his secret, something in his life that was finally private from the rest of the world. He loved having so many fans and friends in the world, but wasn't ready to share the Jack he knew with all of them just yet.  
"I love you." Jack mumbled, half awake as he scrubbed furiously at his eye. Mark watched as he was graced with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, his entire body feeling better even though he'd gone so long without sleep just by his closeness. Jack was there with him, sleeping next to him, their dirty pants kicked on top of each other and Jack's beanie discarded on top of Mark's bag. It felt so unreal to have him so close, to finally be able to fall asleep next to the person he loved.

 

\--

 

The buzzing of an alarm dragged an unhappy Mark from his deep sleep, his hand searching fruitlessly for his phone. By a stroke of pure luck he managed to snooze the alarm, his mind begging him to go back to sleep. He was startled to feel someone next to him before he remembered that it was Jack. It was Jack's gentle snores and it was Jack's arms that were tangled around Mark's body. He apparently hadn't been roused by the alarm, his face still pressed into Mark's chest with his eyes squeezed shut.  
Mark took in the sight, wishing that he wasn't eventually going to have to go back to his own home and was going to have to watch Jack return to Ireland. As he pushed a tuft of green hair away from Jack's face he thought about all the people waiting for their regular uploads from both of them, willing himself to sit up in bed despite Jack's efforts to completely wrap around him once again. It felt terrible to tear himself away, wishing that he could stay there with sleepy Jack forever.  
"Jack." Mark whispered, trying his best to calmly wake Jack up without seeming rude. "Jack come on, time to wake up."  
"Few more minutes." Jack rolled over, wrapping himself up into the blanket until only his hair was visible. Mark tugged the blanket down, watching the eyes he loved so much squint shut against the bright light of early morning, tracing his fingers along Jack's forehead.  
"You need to upload." Mark heard a grumpy sigh as Jack sat up, his blue eyes shooting daggers in Mark's direction. "And there's probably breakfast."  
Throughout breakfast and the rest of the day Jack seemed to hold his tongue, much to Mark's surprise. He knew that Jack was nervous about meeting his mom, but nervous enough to suppress his loud nature? He ate his foot, his hand squeezing Mark's knee under the table the entire time as if he was just waiting for something bad to happen. Mark let his fingers trace along the back of Jack's hand as he filled his mom in on all of the challenge video's he'd done lately, wanting to keep as much attention off of Jack as possible.  
"So, Jack, what do you do for work?"  
Jack looked stunned by the sudden attention, Mark's eyebrow raising at him as he seemed to struggle for words. His fingers felt like they were going to pierce Mark's leg through his pants as he tightened his grip, the other hand drumming anxiously on the table in front of them. Mark had found it difficult to explain to a parent what exactly it was that they did, choosing instead to simply tell people who didn't understand that he played video games.  
"Similar to Mark, but funnier." Jack took a drink of his coffee that was disgustingly lacking any sugar or cream, making Mark wonder how bad his breath was going to be after breakfast. He didn't even take offense to the comment about his content due to the black coffee breath he was going to have to deal with anytime.  
"Funnier?" His mom laughed softly and Mark could feel his palms sweating at the sight. Jack was clearly becoming more comfortable, his nervous smile still visible as he put forth all of his confidence. He knew that Jack wanted to make a good impression and liked the confident, funny version of himself that was usually put forth, but also knew just how badly his boyfriend needed a filter.  
"What's wrong?" Mark whispered, feeling Jack's fingers loosen their grip on his leg, pressing a kiss to the bony shoulder next to him. He could see the smile on Jack's face but it was weaker than usual as if he still had something nagging at his mind.   
"Can we talk in private?" He mumbled, not waiting for an answer before walking upstairs. Mark's heart jumped up into his throat as he glanced at his mother busy in the kitchen cleaning up after the meal. He snuck upstairs, not wanting to announce that he had already messed up.   
Oh god, he'd already messed everything up. He should have told his mom about Jack sooner, or he should have stood up and talked more instead of making Jack talk for himself, he should have done something. They were only going to be at his mom's house for another day or so and he'd already wrecked his relationship.   
Opening the guest room door he was assaulted by a pair of lips at his throat, small hands already working at his pants. His brain felt frozen as he tried to think about what was happening, left wordless as Jack bit down on his shoulder.   
"Fuck."   
Mark kicked the door closed behind him as a sloppy kiss was planted on his mouth, his blood rushing from his head as Jack's hands finally unbuttoned his pants.   
"Where did this come from?" Mark panted, his limbs feeling weak when he saw that stupid smirk on Jack's face.   
"Haven't seen ya in months," his voice was soft and his accent seemed thicker than usual. Even though Mark made fun of it every chance he got, when Jack's voice got all thick and husky it was actually pretty hot. "Couldn't stop thinkin' about it."   
"About what?" Mark watched a shiver run through the smaller man, knowing that dirty talk was his major weakness. He was relieved that Jack wasn't still angry at him, but having him in this type of mood was even better.   
"Shuttup." His words ran together as the two of them fell onto the bed, Jack's face red and his hands on Mark's back. Apparently he hadn't messed up nearly as bad as he thought. 

\--

"I'm sad to see you boys go," Mark hugged his mom tight, tears stinging at his eyes from the thought of leaving her again. He hated leaving his mom and knew that he was a bad son for living so far away and he wished that he could stay there with her.   
"I'm sure he'll be back soon, he'll need to recover from meeting my family." Jack smiled and smacked his hand on Mark's shoulder. He'd quickly become accustomed to being around Mark's mom and he wished that his brother had been available to meet Jack, hating that he had missed out on the opportunity to get both meetings done at once.   
"Love you son."   
"Love you mom."   
Mark thought that he could feel his heart break a little from the way that the door shut so quickly after him, his bags already stuffed into the rental car alongside Jack's. He felt a kiss on the side of his face and grinned in spite of his poor mood, loving the sight of Jack grinning up at him.   
"Ya ready to go to Ireland?" Jack asked, his voice retaining some of his usual upbeat energy that Mark loved so much. He seemed back to normal after their..'private conversation', as if he had finally regained his confidence around Mark.   
"Gross, a bunch of people who sound like you?"   
"You'll love it laddie."   
"Ew, don't call me laddie."   
"How about daddy?"   
"Absolutely not."  
"You didn't mind it the other night."  
 _"Shut up."_

\--

"Son!" Mark watched as Jack grabbed his father's hand, shaking it hard. He hadn't been able to gauge the relationship between his boyfriend and his father and had hoped that their first meeting would help him understand, but he still wasn't sure. They didn't seem particularly unhappy to see one another but Jack had talked about the distance between the two of them ever since he moved out, and something about the sad undertone in his voice told Mark that there was more to to the story that he wasn't ready to share.   
"Hey da," Jack grinned, his other hand still gripped firmly in Mark's. "This is Mark, the guy I was tellin' ya guys about."   
Mark's entire body felt dehydrated and he wanted to dry up and blow away in the cool Irish breeze. Jack's dad looked him up and down and he suddenly wished that he'd dressed up more, cursing himself mentally for wearing the stupid red flannel that Jack loved so much.   
"Nice you meet you."   
There was a curt nod in his direction before the man turned away, leaving the two young men on the front step with an unspoken invitation into the house. Jack rolled his eyes and walked in as casually as ever, tugging a shocked Mark behind him.   
"Where's everyone else?" Jack called to his father who had disappeared down the hallway.   
"Living room."   
"Sorry bout him." Jack muttered, his thumb rubbing apologetically over the back of Mark's hand, even such a small touch so comforting it was hard to believe that he was able to live without it.   
"Who is the rest of them?"   
"Whichever of my siblings is in town, so prolly Malcolm and Brooke." He shrugged as if he had no idea how terrifying it was to meet family members.   
"Are they-"  
"They're cool, don't worry."   
Jack nodded, pushing Mark down onto the couch next to a brunette woman before he was brought into a tight hug from a man much older than himself. Mark smiled politely at the woman next to him, watching her grin. She didn't look anything like Jack but was very pretty and Mark's insides were squirming at the idea of messing it up with Jack's family.   
"Are you Jack's boyfriend?"  
"Yeah." He grinned, realizing that it was the first time he'd been called that. _Jack's boyfriend._  
"I'm his sister, though I'm sure he's already told you." He nodded, not trusting his voice to stay steady. "Might be weird considerin' how much we already know about you."   
"You know about me?"  
"You're more popular than this lil guy, of course we know about ya." Jack's brother smiled at his own joke and Mark relaxed.   
They knew about him and what he did and didn't think he was some obnoxious asshole, so they were off to a good start.   
Mark tuned out some of the chatter between the siblings, instead paying attention to the comfortable position Jack took up next to him. It was much more affectionate than he had been in front of his mom, his hands running shamelessly over Mark's body and his siblings didn't even seem to notice.   
"Dad made up the guest room." Brooke smirked at Jack as if it was some sort of joke.   
"So?" Jack cocked his head to the side, his fingers tracing shapes on Mark's back over his shirt in an attempt to calm him down.   
"You've still got a room here dummy, dad doesn't want you two sleeping together."  
"I'm a grown adult-"  
"You know dad, Sean-"  
"I am not a child!"  
"You think dad wants to listen to you go at it all night?"   
"We-"  
"I'm not the one to be arguin' with."   
Jack was red in the face and Mark knew he was holding back an onslaught of insults just waiting to be hurled at the next person to talk, his hand stilling and fingers gripping the back of his is shirt. He didn't know if he should speak up, tell everyone that he was okay with sleeping alone, though the thought felt like a punch in the stomach.   
"I wasn't gonna sleep here anyway, my place is only a half hour away." Jack finally spoke, his voice harsher than before.   
Mark choked on his breath for a second. He was going to Jack's house? His apartment? He'd never thought of that before, assuming that they would both be staying with their families. No one paid him any attention as he struggled to get air back in his lungs, hating the way that his lower body reacted to the mere thought of having the entire apartment to themselves.   
"Better be back bright an' early." Malcolm warned, a smirk growing on Jack's face.   
"No promises." His voice was thick as he pulled Mark abruptly from the couch, dragging him toward the door. He was lost in a confusion of arousal and awkwardness, nervously looking over his shoulder at Jack's snickering siblings.   
"Nice to meet you!" Mark called nervously as they walked past Jack's dad, a short bark of laughter escaping Jack as he stormed through the front door.   
"We-we're going to your place?" Mark stammered as Jack started the car.   
"Got a problem?" Jack demanded, raising an eyebrow as he met Mark's gaze.   
"Not at all." 

\--

"FUCK! Fuck Mark god damn it fuck my ass!"   
Mark laughed as Jack screamed, throwing his controller across the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like a child after watching his character die for the fifth consecutive time. He watched as Jack crawled forward to recover the controller, taking full advantage to stare at Jack's aforementioned ass.   
"I plan on it."   
Jack blushed as he sat down next to Mark, resting his head on his shoulder once again.   
"Sorry bout my dad." He mumbled, looking up at Mark with those blue eyes that drove him absolutely insane. "He's not...on board."  
"Oh god, did he watch my videos?"   
"No! It's not you..it's the whole, not being straight thing."  
"Oh."  
He wasn't sure what there was to say, wishing that he could comfort Jack but unable to form any advice. What were you supposed to do when your own parent was against the person you wanted to be with.   
"He'll probably spend most of our visit in his office." Jack pressed kisses along Mark's upper arm, raising goosebumps wherever they touched.   
"I don't mind having alone time with you." Mark smirked, still feeling a little high from the idea of being alone in Jack's apartment. Every little thing was so wonderfully him it felt like he'd walked straight into Jack's mind, the apartment still smelling of coffee and dozens of empty ice cream containers in the garbage. It wasn't big but it was cozy and he didn't ever want to have to leave.   
"Wish you could stay here with me," Jack mumbled, smiling as he climbed even further into Mark's lap.   
"I want to." He kissed his head through a tuft of green hair, letting his mind wander and imagine what it would be like just to stay. Not to return to California and just live in Jack's apartment with him in his cuddly bed covered in pillows and warm blankets, to be able to wake up next to him every day. Just the thought made his heart hurt over how badly he wanted it.   
"It's weird having you here." Jack admitted with a laugh, one of his arms hooking around Mark's shoulders and keeping him close. "Nice weird though."  
"Maybe I should stay here with you, make sure you eat something other than pizza and ice cream."  
"Maybe you should." Jack bit his lip, his eyes wide as they met Mark's, his fingers digging into the skin of his a shoulder.   
"Maybe I will." 

\--

"So, Jack." His dad's voice was serious and Mark remarked about how much different his accent was from Jack's. "Have you been thinking about going back to school any more?"  
"Nah," Jack smiled over at Mark, grabbing his hand under the table once again. "My job is going really well and I love it, I don't think I need to find another job just yet."  
"Making videos isn't a job son," they both sounded like they'd had the argument a dozen times, "no one makes a living doing it. What about when you're older, when you're married and have an adult life to support?"  
"Mark and I both do that for a living." Jack's smile was gone and Mark gripped his hand, hoping that he'll retain some hint of composure.   
"You do this...Internet thing as well?"   
Mark swallowed hard, feeling everyone's eyes land on him. Of course he couldn't lie, they all knew what he did and he had never been ashamed of it before. But the way Jack's dad was staring him down, just daring him to agree with Jack as if they were children in trouble made him want to shrink into himself.   
"Yes, I-"  
"He's even better to me, I used to idolize him when I first started." Jack smirked over at Mark, making Mark blush as the family continued to look at their phones as if the argument before them was nothing.   
"I remember." Brooke interrupted, saving Mark the embarrassment of having to say something and probably making it even worse. "Jack said he didn't play too many horror games on his channel before it took off, but then he saw some Mark guy do it and saw that he could actually get popular doing it." Jack's face turned red once again, and if looks could kill Brooke would have been dead on the ground simply from Jack's glare.   
"Shut up."  
"Didn't his fans have a name for him?"  
"Brooke!"  
"The master of Five Nights at Freddy's?"  
"King, actually." Mark smirked, loving the way Jack squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and the thought of little tiny Jack having a crush on him. He could only imagine what it would be like to hear a younger version of Jack from his Insomnia days gushing about thinking Mark was cute and kicking himself for not reaching out to him sooner.   
"I also seem to remember having to listen to _someone_ moan about how cute that guy was." She smirked at Jack before returning to her phone.   
"He was cute!" Jack threw his arms up in the air, clearly the loser of the conversation. Mark grinned as Jack crossed his arms once more, clearly trying to push his father's buttons as he continued. "He's still cute." 

\--

"Mark?"   
Jack's voice reached his ears through the darkness and he snapped awake. He'd been drifting between sleep and wakefulness for the last hour, the only sound a rerun of some animated show playing quietly in the background of Jack's quiet snores.  
"Yeah?" Mark wrapped even tighter around Jack, his heart slamming against his ribs as he felt cold fingers clamp onto his hand.   
"I don' want ya to leave."   
His voice was a cracking whisper and Mark knew that it had been weighing heavily between them. His flight was scheduled for the next day and he'd fought his mind not to think about it, to focus on Jack instead of the thought of having to leave him once again. Jack's shaking lips pressed a kiss to Mark's hand as if a little kiss could push all the sadness away.   
"I don't want to leave." Mark couldn't let himself cry, not in front of Jack or they'd both lose it and spend the entire night crying. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair as he struggled to hold back tears, feeling Jack' thin body snuggling as close to him as possible.   
"When will I get to see ya again?"   
Mark wanted to give him an answer, anything would be better than nothing, but he had no idea. He knew that their content was running dry as it had been recorded in advance so that they could travel without having to worry about recording, but needed to get back to work before he ran out of prerecorded videos.   
"I don't know."  
The words hung heavily in the air around them and Jack nodded, sniffing quickly before kissing Mark's hand again.   
"I wish you could stay here with me." Mark didn't know how to respond, instead choosing to press kisses along the back of Jack's shoulder. He wanted to give the man every ounce of love that he possibly could before he had to leave, wanting to leave him with every single kiss and touch for Jack to remember him by.   
"I don't want to leave you." He rested his forehead against Jack's shoulder, holding him as tight as possible.   
"Then stay."   
The whisper was careful, as if the space around them was too delicate to speak too loudly.   
"What?"   
Mark entertained the idea for a moment, imagining what it would be like to live there in Ireland with Jack, to just stay there. He imagined what it would be like to wake up in the morning to see Jack drooling on the pillow next to him and to fall asleep listening to him scream at Happy Wheels. He envisioned what it would he like to never have to use skype again and what it would be like to stop say 'I miss you' every ten minutes.   
"Stay with me Mark." 

\--

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I'm sorry that this video looks like shit, I'm filming it on my phone because I had some urgent news for you." He paused, taking one last look at the empty room around him, bare of everything but his bed frame.   
"There's a lot of things we have to get caught up on, so let's just take a moment and talk." He took a deep breath, remembering what was waiting for him once he was done. "I haven't told you guys a lot of stuff and I'm sorry, but I'm here today to catch you up."  
His brain flooded with images of Jack and it almost brought tears to his eyes. He hated having to say goodbye to him, hated feeling Jack's arms fall from around him and watching his perfectly blue eyes fill with tears as he walked away.   
"I've been seeing someone that all of you know quite well, and I'm finally ready for you guys to know about me." He smiled, nodding at his camera through his nervousness. "I am, and for a while have been, the proud boyfriend of Jack, yes as in JackSepticEye. It's been going..just so well. I'm sorry but I feel like a dumb high school kid talking about his first crush."  
He took a second to collect himself, smiling through the anxiety of finally saying it out loud.  
"It's been going really well and I went to meet his family recently, which is why I was out of town. And I realized that I couldn't stand to leave him again. Look at this shit!" He swiveled around so that everyone could see the empty bedroom, grinning stupidly at the camera.   
"So, there's going to be a few changes, nothing major. I'll still be uploading at the same time, I'll still be making the same videos, nothing big is going to be different. I'll just be uploading from my new home, with him." He cleared his throat, his eyes once again brimming with those weird happy tears.   
"I'm relocating, hopefully permanently to Ireland. Thank you all in advance for being supportive and just, just for sticking with me through anything." He smiled at the camera, trying to think of something else to say.   
"Regular videos will be up tomorrow since I'm traveling today, and thank you all for every nice thing you've ever said to me. You all mean the absolute world to me and I know that you guys will support me in my relationship, and I just love you guys."  
Taking one last glance around the room he smiled to himself, imagining his boyfriend waiting for him in his new home.   
"Even though I'll be around him and his stupid Irishness all the time, I can't wait to get back home to him. Thank you all and I will see you in the next video. Buh bye!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for this prompt, it really helped me break through my writers block. I would love any other ideas or prompts anyone would like to read, just leave it in a comment (:


End file.
